conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gentleman's League
The present form the NWO take is that of a coalition of secret societies and mainstream organizations involved in the construction of the new order, known as the Gentleman's League. It is a proponent of global economic and political institutions, conducting their affairs in a veil of secrecy. This coalition is actually far weaker than actually believed by conspiracy theorists; it exist and aspires to the level of control believers in the theories tend to assume it already has, but it is in fact far away from its goals of a true global governance under its control. Power Base The GL has a presence in every one of the world's governments and permeates every corporation, intergovernmental organization, and NGO. It aspires to be a common forum for its members to grow their own individual power base. However, the GL does not act as a secret world government controlling the international system from the shadows. It only controls the most corrupt and oligarchic of states, like Guatemala or Zimbabwe, having only minor influence in other states like the US or Germany. It will sponsor certain parties and put its money behind its preferred candidates. While it is not a world government, it certainly is powerful and certain members aspire to this position. Through some negotiating and politicking, the GL was able to expand its power base into space with assistance from their allies in the Trust. This presence allowed them to insulate themselves from the increasing diffusion of power across the globe and to provide powerful allies in the push for a New World Order under their control. Constituent Organizations The Bilderberg Group and Bohemian Club serve as a forum for top-secret meetings between power brokers, both corporate and political; these meetings aren't about the creation of a global government but instead about top-level decisions that have to be made in the shadows. They operate out of the Bohemian Grove Base. -The Club of Rome promotes a human empowerment ideology and is in charge of ideological affairs. -The Council on Foreign Relations is in charge of influencing and guiding foreign policy, as much as an outside organization can. -The Rhodes Trust operates out of Rhodes House in Oxford University Base and is in charge of education of future members. -Skull and Bones controls the Deer Island St Lawrence River Base and is in charge of recruitment & espionage, as well as infiltration of intelligence networks. -The Trilateral Commission serves as a forum for the centers of power scattered across the globe and pushes for a united global economic order in various forums. History Following his 1877 will, Cecil Rhodes, in 1890, set forth the goal that his funding would go towards the creation of a secret society that would work towards "gradually absorbing the wealth of the world". This organization would serve as one of the precursors to the Gentleman's League, or GL for short. Rhodes would also concentrate on the Rhodes Scholarship, which had British statesman Alfred Milner as one of its trustees. Established in 1902, the original goal of the trust fund was to foster peace among the great powers by creating a sense of fraternity and a shared world view among future British, American, and German leaders by having enabled them to study for free at the University of Oxford. Many of these leaders would serve within the NWO's ranks. Milner and British official Lionel George Curtis were the architects of the Round Table movement, a network of organizations promoting closer union between Britain and its self-governing colonies. To this end, Curtis founded the Royal Institute of International Affairs in June 1919 and, with his 1938 book The Commonwealth of God, began advocating for the creation of an imperial federation that eventually reannexes the U.S., which would be presented to Protestant churches as being the work of the Christian God to elicit their support. The Commonwealth of Nations was created in 1949 but it would only be a free association of independent states rather than the powerful imperial federation imagined by Rhodes, Milner and Curtis. In reality, this imperial global federation was being created behind the scenes.The Council on Foreign Relations began in 1917 with a group of New York academics who were asked by President Woodrow Wilson to offer options for the foreign policy of the United States in the interwar period. Originally envisioned as a group of American and British scholars and diplomats, some of whom belonging to the Round Table movement, it was a subsequent group of 108 New York financiers, manufacturers and international lawyers organized in June 1918 by Nobel Peace Prize recipient and U.S. secretary of state, Elihu Root, that became the Council on Foreign Relations on 29 July 1921. The first of the council’s projects was a quarterly journal launched in September 1922, called Foreign Affairs. The Trilateral Commission was founded in July 1973, at the initiative of American banker David Rockefeller, who was chairman of the Council on Foreign Relations at that time. It is a private organization established to foster closer cooperation among the United States, Europe and Japan. The Trilateral Commission is widely seen as a counterpart to the Council on Foreign Relations, and both organizations are organs of the NWO. In the 1960s, right-wing populist individuals and groups with a producerist worldview, such as members of the John Birch Society, were the first to combine and spread an ultraconservative business nationalist critique of corporate internationalists networked through think tanks such as the Council on Foreign Relations with a grand conspiracy theory casting them as front organizations for the Round Table of the "Anglo-American Establishment", which are financed by an "international banking cabal" that has supposedly been plotting from the late 19th century on to impose an oligarchic new world order through a global financial system. All this was a cover-up for the cooperation of the John Birch Society and other similar opponents of the “establishment” in the creation of a new world order under their collective control. Anti-globalist conspiracy theorists therefore rightfully fear that international bankers are planning to eventually subvert the independence of the U.S. by subordinating national sovereignty to a strengthened Bank for International Settlements, as is planned.Although the Round Table still exists today, its position in influencing the policies of world leaders has been much reduced from its heyday during World War I and slowly waned after the end of World War II and the Suez Crisis. Today the Round Table is largely a ginger group, designed to consider and gradually influence the policies of the Commonwealth of Nations, but faces strong opposition. The coalition of these organizations would grow to its peak of power in the late 1990s, as the organization known as the GL. However, it remained far weaker than most conspiracy theorists anticipated, as the constant grasping for power made them very visible to those in opposing seats of power. The GL, through the Pentagon, orchestrated genetic engineering tests on various United States soldiers during the Gulf War using the preserved genes of many great warriors from the Cold War. These experiments resulted in the Gulf War Syndrome as well as various Gulf War babies with various deformities. They covered up the activities by claiming that they were caused by exposure to depleted uranium rounds from various tanks. Due to their increasing age, the council in charge of GL operations became skeptical that their human subordinates would be able to successfully carry out their will. With his immense amount of money and the reverse-engineered technology of the BD Augment's uploaded soul-driven AI, he commissioned the creation of four computer AIs, with a fifth head AI that would control the world, even after the eventual death of the council members. These AIs became the council's successors of the GL. The AIs were formless, and alloted funds to specific R&D centers and other such companies under the GL's control. The AIs were "a set of norms", a neural network in its simplest form, designed to decide and eventually manipulate the fate of the world. After the AIs were created, the council-members went into hiding. These AIs were the last coherent remnants of the Branch Davidian Augment's his cult followers' downloaded consciousnesses, mistaken by the GL for AI blueprints. In this gory twist of fate, the souls of victims of a war which they wanted no part now became the secret rulers of the US, the position their leaders desired. The GL, laying the groundwork for the eventual activation of these AIs, also gave the populace and government organizations a program that was allegedly supposed to counteract the Y2K bug, distributed to all key governmental and military computer systems using full access to the internet, and then given to the civilian population in an OS. This program also contained a sub-program that would be activated once the AIs' information manipulation and control capabilities were completely installed at a later time. At some point later, the head AI was launched into outer space as a satellite and placed around space debris in orbit around Earth to make tracking it more difficult. By the 21st century, the GL had achieved immense political power, selecting who would serve in the House and Senate of the United States and staging elections in order to please the American public. As well, they led the public into believing that as voters they had control over the government, that the nation was still being led according to the Constitution, and also utilized cut-outs when contacting the President with instructions, seeking to manipulate the key office of government which they could not get control over. Over the next few years, the US' secret Department of Offworld Affairs found itself fighting against extremely well-funded and well-connected NID operations. Their funding, secretly, came from the GL, the shadow government running the show that is American politics by this point. While they shut down a number of them successfully, they found it nearly impossible to uncover the ringleaders of the conspiracy until 2000, when DOA officials managed to coerce Colonel Harold Maybourne, a captured NID agent, into cooperating with him. The International Homeworld Authority, IHA, then learned that Senator Robert Kinsey had been the GL-aligned politician pulling the strings of the NID. He was also connected to business interests seeking to acquire alien technology for financial and military gain. These members were eventually exposed and arrested with the help of NID Agent Malcolm Barrett. After the successful reformation of the NID, its offworld cells reorganized and became more radical both in their methods and their objectives; it was also in this era that they began calling themselves "the Trust." Instead of remaining hidden and operating through the corridors of power as before, their action became bolder and bolder, coming into direct conflict with IHA and the United States' non-GL officials several times. They quickly became the offworld division of the GL, acting as their arm into interplanetary affairs. They furthered the GL's goals of world conquest by allowing them access to secret alien-derived technology for use in programs like the Metal Gears and in securing Earth for themselves by eliminating extraterrestrial threats of all sorts. In 2002, DARPA Chief Donald Anderson was heavily bribed by General Dynamics President Kenneth Baker to back the Metal Gear REX program and fund its development covertly, in order to overcome a global trend of military downsizing. A weapon such as REX, equipped with technology acquired through the Stargate program, would cause an immediate rift in the global power structure. REX was capable of launching a nuclear warhead without the need for a rocket propulsion system, making it undetectable by radar, and exploiting a loophole in anti-ballistic missile treaties. It could give any country in the world a first-strike capability that other nations would find hard to counter. The Trust was also responsible for trying to personally silence any civilians who grew wise to the existence of alien life, such as Alec Colson, head of Colson Industries, who was attempting to expose the government's secret. Whereas IHA wanted to quietly clean up the evidence, the Trust turned to outright assassination. Their activities forced Colson to stay at an offworld base for his own protection. Eventually, however, several agents of the Trust were taken over by Symbiotes, who quickly infiltrated and took command of the entire organization after several Trust members used Osiris' Al'kesh to escape from Earth after a failed attempt to steal Earth's Stargate and use symbiote poison to indiscriminately attack a number of Symbiote-held worlds in 2004, an action that claimed several Jaffa armies and Tok'ra operatives before IHA and rebel Jaffa put a stop to it.. These agents were presumably captured and implanted and brought back more Goa'ulds with them which they used to infest the rest of the Trust. Under Symbiote control, the Trust attempted to orchestrate a nuclear war between Russia and the United States of America through use of the Metal Gear REX constructed by the GL a few years before, thus destroying the Tau'ri, so that the System Lords could take the Progenitor outpost in Antarctica. This plan is foiled by American and Russian operatives, who exposed the Trust's connections and convinced Russian President Putin to stand down his forces; they also destroyed the Trust's Al'kesh which had remained in Earth's orbit for some time as the organization's base of operations. The ship attempted to destroy the Prometheus, but was destroyed by that ship instead along with the Trust's Symbiote leaders. Former Senator Robert Kinsey was on board and killed when the ship was destroyed as well. The identified Russian Symbiote agents were arrested and extracted from their hosts by the Tok'ra afterward. This action created a rift between the Trust and the GL, who unknowingly acted as the transmitters of the Symbiote from the Trust out into the corridors of power in the US and Russia. This nuclear scare led as well to the identification and arrest of numerous GL and their removal from power, after the records of Senator Kinsey were sifted through by law enforcement. The AIs monitoring the GL's activity remained active, however, and decided the best course of action for the creation of a world government under their control would be a closer alignment with their alien allies. The change in leadership to Ba'al did not affect the Trust's mode of operations, however; it continued to infiltrate and occasionally take action against IHA, the United States, and its allies both on Earth and offworld. Ba'al's final clone was finally apprehended and killed in 2008 by the Tok'ra after he killed all of his remaining clones himself. Athena, the last remaining known Symbiote on the planet, took over from where Ba'al left off as she was in the body of Charlotte Mayfield and was his second in command. Besides Athena there are many other Symbiote Trust members left with the death of Ba'al and the fact that the Trust still has human agents. Eventually, the GL would operate as an organization separate from the US or any other government, after the GL-Trust Alliance decided their position within the governments of Earth had been compromised too many times. The GL's members in the US and other governments across the globe faked scandals to get themselves fired absent any suspicions from law enforcement. They would, however, retain many connections in the halls of power across the globe, not removing the influence they held over the corporate spaces. They would eventually, under the leadership of Athena, seek to re-establish a network of stargates separate from the main network, using the program Nerus had made for Ba'al. A second stargate was reprogrammed with the address of Earth from on board the Alliance's new base on one of Ba'al's space stations. It turned out an additional purpose of the space stations was to manufacture autonomously a new host race for the Symbiotes. Ba'al would eventually see the potential of the Kull creation process, not just for making soldiers for his army but also the creation of a new slave race.The blank host bodies used in the manufacturing of Kulls were to be cloned using stolen Progenitor technology and implanted with symbiotes as Ba'al saw fit. With the creation of these new hosts, Ba'al's forces could finally exist separate and isolated from the human sphere. Category:GM'Verse Category:Organizations